Shiara's Return
by SerenaClearwater
Summary: What happened immediately after Kayn'dar disappeared, anyway? As far as I can tell, it's all speculation. Why, I ask, might I NOT venture to write it? Inverloch belongs fo Sarah Ellerton!


AN: To those of you that read my other fanfiction, that are, most likely, very confused, I beseech you to read Sarah Ellerton's Inverloch. It is one of the most awesome webcomics ever, and upon learning that they, indeed, had made a section for it, I had to write up something. Google is your friend.

If any forumites of Inverloch read this (hi!), know that I'm still not registered over there. I stalk you all. 'Kay? I'm actually registered at Earthsong and ASPS/Redemption as Serena/SerenaClearwater. Yeah. Anyway... I decided to write something that's actually possible. Odd, eh? As opposed to writing about Varden, Lei'ella, Berard, etc... Who is, mostly, figured out. ... READ.

Shiara's Return- (Chapter One?)

"Kay-kay-kay..." a young brown-haired girl cried in disbelief, staring where her best friend and fiancé had stood a moment before.

The last of the dark magical energy whisked itself away in the slight wind, leaving the elf alone, to sob as she continued to stare. She didn't know what to do without him. What _could_ she do without him?

She made an effort to smile in vain. '_Hold yourself together, Shiara! What would he want you to do? Kayn'dar certainly wouldn't like my just sitting here..._' Shiara picked herself off of the floor where she'd inadvertently fallen on her knees in dismay. '_I'll be stong..._' she thought, '_but..._' wistfully, she gazed once more to where her love once was, '_where are you... Kayn'dar...?_'

The blue-eyed girl turned about quickly, trying not to dwell on it. She certainly didn't care to start crying; _again_. '_Now... where did we come from...?_' Shiara took a step toward the brush nearby, hesitantly looking about. Just the fact that she was lost was enough to upset her already fragile mood, and she broke down, wondering how, exactly, she'd find a way through this.

The image of his, Kayn'dar's, blank golden eyes, disappearing as he reached out to her, couldn't get out of her head. Shiara shook her head, refusing to believe that it had happened.

No, she had just... wandered into the forest... alone... Kayn'dar hadn't even been with her. He _hadn't_. Really.

She tried to reassure herself that she was, indeed, overreacting, that she'd find her way back, and that he'd be there. Laughing at her for doing something so stupid. Smiling happily that she was safe. He would. He _would_.

Wouldn't he?

'This way...' she tried to distract herself, picking her small body off of the forest floor once more and walking, stumbling, back toward the village.

But she'd chosen the wrong path. What she lacked that Kayn'dar had, apparently, was a sense of direction. One of many things that he balanced in her, she was reminded.

Shiara now shuddered in the darkness, shivering against a tree, wincing at every noise of the night. '_He'll... find me... he _will...'

The elf cried herself to sleep that night. She only awoke to a gentle shove in the dim light of the forest.

Blinking, she got her hopes up immediately, '_Kayn'dar is here! He's come to rescue me! He's come..._' So excited was she that she called out, "Kayn'dar!" and leapt forward to glomp the person she believed was there.

"Woah! Calm down, kid..." she opened her eyes to an unfamiliar voice.

"Kayn... dar..." Shiara fell back onto her knees, staring upward at the figure before her.

"Where is Kayn'dar... I heard that he was with you..." the elven man brushed back a lock of dirty blonde hair, glancing about in an irritable manner.

"Um... uh... who _are_ you... sir...?" she was still quite shaken at hugging some random stranger.

"Oh, I was sent out to look for you two."

"Your... name?"

"Eron. You haven't heard of me, I assume?" at her shaking of the head, he continued, "Of course you haven't... In any case... When you and your... 'friend,' Kayn'dar went missing last night, a small search party was sent out."

"But..." she could barely reason, but tried as best she could to make sense of things, "You're not from the village..."

"Actually," he looked through the foliage to the sun, determining the time, "approximately thirteen hours ago, I became a resident of your village; pleased to meet you."

"But..." he reached for her hand, and she took what was offered, dusting off her skirt and looking at him in dismay.

"Don't worry," Eron smiled, almost reassuringly, "I know the way back. Come along..."

"But... Kayn'dar..."

He stopped, turning about and kneeling to her level, looking in her eyes, "The others, my comrades, and some from your village, are still looking for him. Don't fret. Please."

"All... right..." she was led along hurriedly.

Shiara, frankly, couldn't really tell what had just happened; but she did hope that... that something good would come from this.

"It will..."

"Hmm?"

"Oh!" she hadn't realized she'd spoken aloud, "Sorry."

AN: I might just continue this, but I might not. Review and we'll see. Here's how it'll go. Five reviews and I'll find a chance to update it. Less and I'll blow it off. See? Easy. lol


End file.
